Previous Games
Game one All seemed quiet on the 2 shift of the Saturday watch until a rogue asteroid came into the empty system where the Carthage was moored. The watch sent ships to investigate the unknown body only to find a number of mining pods attached to its surface. Troops were dispatched to investigate the mine and found that the rock was rich in Platinum, one of the most expensive elements known to man and the previous mining operation meant that it was ease to access, all looked like this would be a profitable shift with no hiccups. Then the all comms where jammed and mining machinery came alive. All hell broke loose on the Riod with mining drones attacking the troops sent to investigate. Reports came back that there was an AI core on the rock, as this jamming signal was one used by them in the conflicted all those years ago. Was this a remanent from the AI wars? The decision was taken to pull back from the rock and to glass it. All troops were withdrawn and a number of ships opened up on the mining pods cutting deep into the rock melting its very matter and creating a cascade of lava backfilling the tunnels and ending the AI threat. Or so they believed. Unbeknownst to the watch, 4 drone frigates were under cloak and slowly approaching the Carthage. As they got closer the watch ships managed to get a scan of them and battle was met. Lazers, plasma, Rail and missiles flew in a great Conflagration. The void around The Carthage burned in the light of battle with most of the drone ships being disabled and boarded, though one did make the Carthage and set about boarding them. Members of the Watch fought the attacking AI drones while a small elite squad made it's way onto the drone frigate to see if they could attack the AI core. Battle was met, with a number of the metal monstrosities trying to kill anything that was not machine, but our band of misfits made it to the core, just in time for it to use some unknown technology to jump out leaving the frigate and a number of it's drones. Victorious the watch regrouped and licked its wounds. This had been a close one and a number of people had been lost, but the question still stood. Is this the last the Carthage has seen of this Drone fleet? Will it return with reinforcements? Who know. Game Two With profit impending from the Numidia system, eyes of an out side powers were solely fixed or the Carthage and its sporadic inhabitance. New ships came to dock as more and more miners showed up to start coring out the large rock that is the new life blood of the system. The Khajuharo, a 'pleasure ship' docked at the station and its alluring Seneschal took her place as the lottery picked the new ship for its first watch. All seemed to be going fine, but one among this watch had some worrying news. Carth, the Station AI, had information where the drone attack a while ago had been launch from and sent, of all people, a group of Reavers to investigate it. Reavers, men augmented to the point of no longer being human who raid and kill with no conscience. There they found only an abandoned station in a dead system. As the machine men searched space, of all things a sensor probe jumped into the system. This object, too small to fold space its self sat and scanned the system, analysing the vital data of all ships and the Carthage its self. The watch dispatched ship to see if the could determine it's origins, but before they could get too close, it folded back out of the system. A probe of such a type is well known to be a foreshadow of an attack. All where on alert. Within minutes 5 cruisers folded into system, shield up weapons armed, threatening all who would stand. Varius Corp had come to claim Numidia it's precious metallic wealth all for them selves. The Carthage was told to quit the system as all that stood would be destroyed. This angered The Saltiar Corporation as they had refining assets on the station and the claim for the rock that was going to be quit. But the Black Void and the Merceans came to the systems aid with the Reavers charging at flank speed around to cut off the Varias Cruisers. With one cruiser destroyed and 2 damaged the last remaining Varius Forces ran, the Mercean Ship, nothing but a cracked hulk, but none the less Varius was made to sign a declaration of Ownership for the Numidia System to Saltiar, meaning no further attempt could be made to take the system. Free from armed assault, Carth sent a group to see what was happening on the abandoned station the AI coordinates led too. A group lead by the Black void boarded the station and found a company of AI drones left to guard it. Carth mand quick work of them and then followed a faint power source to a strange dark shape. After a short time the shape revealed its self to be a AI by the name Epsom who was under assault by the AI for some 200 years. He returned to the Station with the away team need to be debriefed Game Three Another watch and a lot of new faces in the watch room. A new Mercean contingent, a new corporation in the form of Core Dynamics and even a flight from the Children of the Void. As well as some of the usual suspects in the form of the Black Void, the Khajuharo and the Reavers seemed to just turn up again, even after stealing a ship that by all right belonged to the watch. For a while, all seemed quiet. People mingled, Reavers loomed, Children of the Void skulked. Then there was an explosion. 24 dead in section Fore 12 B or what is now more commonly known as the entertainment district. A team from the watch was despatched to see what happened. Scurling ont he hull plate told of an inward explosion before explosive decompression which lead to an inspection of the outer hull. 4 more mines were found all timed to go off at the same time, which suggested that the one that exploded was a miss fire. Most checked their own ships for mines, many looking at the mines to determine what how they could be deactivated. Many good ideas were thought of, before the Mercean, experts in such mines as they use them regularly, said they can simply be cut off the hull and sent out into space to detonate harmlessly. So that is what they did. Cut the mines off, strapped manoeuvre packs to them. . . And launched them towards the Reaver Ship. The Merceans had the great idea of trying to jam the Reaver ship first, but did not realise that the ship they were firing at and trying to jam was the new Reaver E-War Cruiser and it did not work very well as you could guess. But as it was the Reavers, they did not take it to heart and forgave them. This did not mean the Reavers let their guard down though, and surrounded the Marcean ship. . . Or so they though. Checks done on the mines showed they were of Varius CORP construction and mostly designed to blow out the entertainment section of the Station. Everything seemed quiet until reports appeared of an attack on security personnel also in another section of Forward B12. 6 security personnel killed and hostages taken, hold up in one of the hab blocks. Members of the watch were sent to try and deal with the situation. Somehow before a joint Reaver, Mercean and Khajuharo attack all the hostages were freed and a number of kidnappers were taken prisoner. Interrogation showed that these guys were Varius CORP and seemed to be on some sort of punitive raid, but not much else and the one talking committed suicide. It was around this time that the Reavers noticed that one of their number, Shooter of Guns, had gone missing. With permission Reavers came unto the Carthage and searched for their loss comrade, but no sign of him could be found. This angering some of the Reavers mean that some 'Accidents' happened and the Reavers were told to leave the Carthage once again, with still no sign of their crew mate. A trace and review of where the Varius personnel came from showed that there had be a stream of them coming onto the station over the last 2 weeks. About 10 companies worth were trailed to the Gray Aft section of the Carthage, an underdeveloped area with out a lot of security. . . or Rad shielding. Carth despatched his drones to go and see what was going on and a battle ensued. Using an e-war virus many of Carth drones were disabled and unable to fight, so the Merceans took it upon them selves to come save the day. Although the Varius Troops outnumbered the Merceans, the Mercean training and equipment totally outclass the Varius troops and they were taken. The Reavers found a Frigate class Varius ship on the hull and raided it killing or spacing all on board. This time at least they did hand the ship ove to the watch for profit share. All problems on the station resolved the Reavers thought they should have words with the Merceans after what they done and as they were surrounding their ship. . . but the Merceans pointed out theywere docked with the station and were not surrounded. Finally going active with their sensors they seen they were surrounding the derelict station on which Epsom the AI was found. The Reavers Laughed, the Merceans laughed, the Varius prisoners laughed. It was good times. Game Four A Varius Corporation vessel entered the system by fold jump and quickly entered into an argument with the Carthage station AI. The AI broadcast the complete details of a scan on the Varius corp ship to all ships in the system. The ship was a Q-Ship, a vessel that appears to be a merchant but is extremely heavily armed. Varius, Saltair and the Corporate Council Arbitrator held talks in private. Details of the talks are suspected to have favored Saltair Corp The AI menace returns Beginning with a series of corrupted transmissions from the smaller station in the system, a series of hacking attempts throughout the ships in the systems. The AIs in the system worked to protect systems in the region including rogue mining drones and attempts to infiltrate to use NITE implants as a form of limited mind control An AI core was detected inside the Numidia asteroid. The Reavers began a full scale ground invasion of the mines after the asteroid was believed to have been evacuated. The Reavers encountered resistance from a mix of Saltair and Carthage personnel who were under the influence of the AI menace. Reaver progress was halted when the mine tunnels were collapsed to prevent progress. 'Carth' and the alien ship AI Somni delved into the digital domain to battle the AI menace. Their efforts resulted in the total deletion of the AI. Reaver forces refused to leave the asteroid and seemed intent on converting the now free humans who remained on Numidia Chaos Erupts Attempts to began talks with the Reavers began and a mix of personal landed on Numidia. The Situation became more confused and soon witnesses reported a ship battle involving Varius corp and the Reavers. The Reaver ships were seen battling and the Reavers 2nd ship (named "The Other Ship") was witnessed hurtling toward Numidia with no power or lifesigns. Quick responses reduced this vessel to a cloud of scrap. "The Ship" no longer with any Reaver life on board was seen using its claw to drag a Varius corp ship to the fold point where 2 more Varius vessels folded into system and escorted their vessel out of system Other News The Corporate Council Arbitrator is currently on board the Carthage following an attempt on his life that has left him missing over 90% of his body. Out of System Event A Slaver Drift is believed to have been destroyed after a raid on the platform. Game 5 The station is starting to really fill out with new fancy people, Also their my have been some bounties put on peoples heads due to the Festival of Flesh Raid. A strange Reaver Assult Ship Hangs in space outside the Station. It is eventually allowed to dock and the Reave Emissary comes on board, looking for his people and his ships. Also amount the new people on the station a strange alien bio ship with a mysterious origins, but not the only bio ship to enter the mix. The mages of Fulcrum Industries have also came to the station At least on set of bounty hunters go after that bounty, but they are stopped and that is put to rest. The Reaver Emissary agrees to leave with the salvage from his ships and the bodies of his people. Some people almost cause a war with the Reavers Which would have been bad, as a Reaver Fleet turns up. Game 6 Game 6 Recap Headlines A quick list of events from Game 6 Terrorist Bomber Taval Corwin plants numerous anti-personnel bombs & one superbomb designed crack the hull Search teams sweep the station as the bombs are detonated by scanners Bombs were slowly disarmed by Dowd of the Khajuharo, one after another A Varius Corp boarding ship was captured after firefight between Watch members and Varius boarding party An Incoming Varius ship was destroyed by remote detonation of its onboard munitions after ignoring warning by Steel AI (of the Fortune company) A Varius Corp vessel was destroyed after folding in behind Numidia asteroid Prolonged Firefight in Cargo bay ends with capture of Taval Corwin Grey House attacked a palisan medic in medical and attempted kidnapping of a corporate employee In response, Carth assaulted the Grey House vessel, San Quentin. The ships pilot was killed by Carth in the conflict. The San Quentin limped to a fold point and was evacuated by two other ships. Game 7 Lots of new visitors to the station. Lots of loot flowing in from various raids. There was a medical quarantine announced on parts of the station but Kuro cured the disease before it could spread. A couple of ships decided to drag race. A corporate council ship turned up looking for Steel but was convinced to leave. Then 20+ enemy ships jumped into the system (a mix of slavers and Varius Corp) Game 7.2 20 Ships jump into system, A mix of Slaver, Serpent and Varius Forces. Due to a missjump, Serpent forces come in much closer that Varius and Slaver. The shooting was started by the Black Void who fired without warning anyone or notifying The Watch. As a result, the first round of combat was taken up by a mass undocking of Watch members ships. The First ship destroyed was a Serpent Corvette (destoyed by Conor Heeran.s character) The Carthage Drift burned sunward in the hoping of Star Jamming away The Khajuharo escorted it. The Mages Bio Carrier retreated behind the Numidia planetoid and did not take part in the battle. The Khajuharo frigate (The Innana) and their corvette burned at full flanking speed toward the Serpent Carrier. They refused the assistance of the Reinhardt (a shield ship) in order to approach faster. The Serpent forces oblitered the Corvette leaving Lein and his crew adrift in space. However, the corvette was a decoy intended to absorb weapons fire from the Frigate. The Innana with Dowd Hastet and Alistair on board closed on the Serpent Carrier and used an E-war suite to take control of the Serpent Carriers systems. Defeated, the Slaver Blafin Mia took one of her corvettes as well as some troops and star jammed out of the system. The remaining Serpent family immediately surrendered at this point. ( Lein and his crew were eventually rescued from space by their own people ) Game 8 All started well on the Watch with a lot of hype around the Auction of the ships taken in the battle of the rock. Many background deals going on and a lot of horse trading. The Lots went up on the planet net and all started putting in their bids. Then Disaster. A Refugee ship folded in on the Mined Fold point and many ships Including the Dark Mater, The Reinhardt, The Lemat, The Gallant Scorpion and The Inanna went to give aid and try and get the ship, The Eden out of the field. with the help of Alister and Steel/Fortune building a decoy drone to lead off the mines and a plan was made and executed and The Eden was free, but another 2 ships were lost to the field. The Gallant Scorpion then folded to a transitory system hereafter known as Rescue, a basic Main sequence stars with a lot of tidal ripped bodies. Here they told the other smaller ships to use the other Fold point and they went in with no problem. A pair of boarding pods used the Refugee ships as cover and boarded the Carthage near the Khajuharos docking area. Khajuharo troops fought the aliens. bravely, almost losing a company, but elements of the Carthage Combat Medic Company moved in and saved them. Station CCTV showed lizard-like aliens in power armour who emitted a dangerous white substance from their skin. Station Combat drones were sent in and used flamethrowers to burn all traces of the infected aliens. Carth ordered all materials from the aliens to be hurled into the sun. In Rescue, there was still 4 stranded ships with a lot of refugees. It was decided to offload the people from the Eden to the Carthage and sent it back sot help pick up the survivors as an attack could come any minute. One of the Ships The Crimeren, was got working again with the Help of a GELF and her pet. and was able to make the fold, just as a Fleet belonging to Lord Bayou Billie. a number of the ships opened on the fleet including The Lemat, so the last of the refugees could be loaded and then the Ragtag fleet jumped out. Back just in time for the auction, with the largest prize going to a new player on the station, the Church of Light. The Auction Results (Ship, Sale Price, New Owners) Serpent Carrier, 50 CRP, Sister Sarahs Home (& Friends) Serpent Corvette 1, 14CRP, The 9th Incarnation of Hannibal Trek From Carthage Serpent Corvette 2, 13CRP, D.E.S Accountants Varius Frigate 1, 12CRP, Beta Brokerage Varius Frigate 2, 13CRP, Beta Brokerage Assault Fighters (2 Wings) #1, 6CRP, The 9th Incarnation of Hannibal Trek From Carthage Assault Fighters (2 Wings) #2. 6CRP, Saltair Board